Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 4 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 5 - 4 \times 2 + 10 $ $ = 5 - 8 + 10 $ $ = -3 + 10 $ $ = 7 $